Peaches and Chocolate
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [THANK YOU NOTES UP!] [Yaoi-YxY, BxR,SxJ] I moved the rating up for the last chapter. My yami wrote the conclusion, so go easy on her! Yami and Yuugi are together - Téa and Anzu are dead. What more do you want? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter: Going Home

Princess Strawberry: Please note that this is my FIRST fanfic, so please be gentle with mealthough flames will be accepted if necessary! ^___^;; This fic contains Yami/Yuugi contents, and some Anzu bashing!

Yami Strawberry: Hurry up and write!

Princess Strawberry: All right! Sheesh, hold your horses! Yami, do the disclaimer, then!

Yami Strawberry: *grumbles* Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (even though she always wishes she does), but she does own the plotline.

"Speaking" 

Thinking'

/Yugi speaking to Yami telepathically/

//Yami speaking to Yugi telepathically//

A/N: Me and my Yami interrupting you for a few seconds

_Peaches and Chocolate_

Chapter 1: Going Home (Default Chapter)

A rough wind howled around Domino City. It was winter, and everyone was anxious to get home, where warmth welcomes them back. Five students, wearing school uniforms and winter coats were walking towards the direction of the Turtle Gameshop. 

"Hey, Yuug'. Thanks for letting us come over to finish our homework for our weekend!" the only blond in the group spoke up, though his voice was soon carried away by the wind. Only one guy speaks in a Brooklyn accent. Yup, Jounouchi. 

Yuugi smiled. "No problem, Jounouchi." Yuugi smirked a little. A/N: O_o;;; Ok...)) "You need all the help you can get on Math!" A deep chuckle resounded within Yuugi's mind. It was Yami, the spirit that inhabits the Sennen Puzzle he always wear around his neck. A blush quickly found its way to Yuugi's cheek; whether it was from the cold, or the fact his little "crush" had just spoken to him. It was when they had defeated Pegasus and restored Grandpa's soul then Yuugi fell in love with his Yami. Yuugi didn't tell Yami, for fear that their relationship as soul partners would be broken.

//Aibou, you'd better hurry up and get home before it gets too cold. // Yami noted the slow pace Yuugi had developed.

/Humph. Do you know how it feels like to be walking in these winds and snow on the ground? /

//Um, no.because I have no idea what _is _snow// Yami trailed off.

/Oh yeah, there isn't any snow in Egypt. / Yuugi realized. He became so absorbed in the thought of Egypt that he didn't realize he was walking towards a pole.

"Hey, Yuug'! Look out for dat po –" Jounouchi's sentence was left hanging as Yuugi crashed into the tall metal, and then an "Oooff". "Never mind." He rushed towards Yuugi to help him, but a blinding light beat him to it. When the light faded, there stood Yami in his leather outfit. A/N: *drools* Anzu turned her "starry eyes" on Yami as he adjusted to his surroundings. He shivered a bit; not realizing it was cold. But he pushed that thought away as he saw Yuugi lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Yuugi!" Yami shouted, rushing to his aibou's side and picking him up. "Oh, gosh, he's so cold! He has to go home now!"

"OK, Yami!" Anzu said happily, winking at Yami.

Yami cringed as he caught sight of Anzu. An unpleasant feeling welled up inside him, making him want to puke, but he knew now is not the right time. He needed to get home to tend his aibou's health. Hang on, Yuugi. We're almost home.'

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: Sorry it's kind of short, but hey! It is a default chapter, so leh *sticks out tongue*

Yami Strawberry: You're so immature.

Princess Strawberry: *ignores her yami* Anyways, please r/r! There will be more Yami/Yuugi fluff and Anzu bashing!


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Now or Else!

Princess Strawberry: Thank you to all who reviewed! Those were greatly appreciated! 

Yami Strawberry: *rolls eyes* Please, hurry up.

Princess Strawberry: *pouts* You are so mean, Yami! Fine, I'll do the disclaimer this time. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sniffs* but I do own the plotline. This chapter will include Yami revealing his thoughts about Yuugi.

"Speaking"

Thinking'

/Yugi speaking to Yami telepathically/

//Yami speaking to Yugi telepathically//

A/N: Me and my Yami interrupting you for a few seconds

Warnings: Yami/Yuugi fluff, and Anzu bashing! 

_Peaches and Chocolate_

Chapter 2: Leave Now or Else!

_//Caption of Last Chapter//_

_Hang on, Yuugi. We're almost home.'_

_//End of Caption//_

The six students trooped back home, but more like one is having a piggy-back ride on his look a-like. They walked in silence; mainly because they felt like they should hurry up and get Yuugi home. Meanwhile, Yami tried to talk to Yugi through the Sennen Puzzle.

//Aibouwake up//

//

"Hey, Yami, we're here!" Honda waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. Yami swatted his hand away angrily, but carefully because he didn't want to drop the precious bundle he was cradling in his arms.

"Honda! You know better than to do that when Yami's thinking!" Anzu scolded him just for the sake of flirting with Yami. A/N: *pukes* Excuse me Yami simply ignored her. He had heard enough of her friendship rants for about another hundred millennia. He was more concerned for his precious angel than her "good" looks. Whoaback it up a minute. When had he started to think that Yuugi was an angel? Oh yeah, ever since Yuugi solved the puzzle. Yuugi had made him see the world once more. He made him, the greatest Pharaoh of Egypt, bow down to accept compassion. This boy was truly extraordinary. He had never seen such an innocent, pure soul before. Yuugi was the soul reason he was living. He would do anything to protect the boy.

They were now sitting in the living room. Sugoroku had been informed of Yuugi's state, and was once more attending the game shop. Yami sat on the couch, with Yuugi in his lap. Anzu kept trying to sit close to Yami, but every time she did that, either Jounouchi or Honda would interrupt her. 

Jounouchi and Tristan? They were busy arguing and fighting in the living room, like they always were. Yami couldn't help but smile at their antics. And Ryou? He was just sitting on the armchair, anxious to see his friend conscious once more. 

It was getting dark. Stars began to appear and moonlight shone through the windows, yet Yuugi still remained unconscious.

"What's wrong with him? I know he's been unconscious before, but never this long!" Jounouchi said, getting frustrated. Ryou and Honda nodded to show their agreement, but Anzu was busy looking at Yami with starry eyes, and some saliva had started to drip from the corner from her mouth. A/N: EWW!!!!!!!

Yami caught Anzu's eyes, and he inwardly cringed. That look was so disgusting. So disgusting he left with a simple "Excuse me", placed Yuugi gently on the couch, ran all the way to the bathroom, slammed the door behind him, and barfed up his mountain-full of the "Anzu Ugly Looks". 

Twenty minutes later

Yami composed himself well enough and walked out of the bathroom. He could hear a jumble of voices, and knew instantly that Sugoroku had closed up shop. The shower was turned on, and a stream of water could be heard going through the pipes. Yami found the gang exactly the way they were before he had left for the bathroom. Yuugi lying on the couch, Jounouchi and Honda sitting on the floor, looking frustrated, Anzu sitting near the coffee table with a dazed look, and Ryou sitting in the armchair, hovering over Yuugi like a mother. Yami felt a surge of anger inside him. Shouldn't he, Yami, be the one that's supposed to protect Yuugi?

/Ugh/ 

//Yuugi! You're awake! Thank Ra!!!!!!//

In the living room, Yugi blinked his eyes groggily. He sat up, rubbing his head. 

"YUUGI!" his friends shouted.

"Oww.my head," Yuugi muttered.

Yami zoomed into the living room and hugged Yuugi really tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," Yami murmured into Yuugi's ear in a soothing tone. 

/I won't be if you don't let go of me. / Yuugi replied teasingly through their link.

//Sorry. // Yami put Yuugi down on the couch, allowing Yuugi some air.

Yuugi caught sight of Anzu and her drooling, and immediately felt sick. Ugh!' /Hey, Yami, can you tell them I want to rest now, and they should probably head back home?/ 

//Sure, aibou. // Yami promised. "Hey, you guys, not to be rude or anything, but do you mind leaving? It's getting late, and I'm sure your parents are very worried about you." Yami said, the question being mainly directed at Anzu. 

"But I want to stay here to make sure Yugi's okay!" Anzu protested. Or just to check Yami out' a voice resounded from her mind.

Don't make me Mind Crush youDon't make me Mind Crush you' "ARGH!!!!!! Anzu! Go home right now, or else I'm going to Mind Crush you!!!" Yami screamed in frustration. There was stunned silence in the room, until Anzu shuffled to her feet, looking dejected.

"Fine, I'll leave now," Tea whispered. A/N: I know this sounds like I like Tea, but I don't. Honest! I'm just making her sound like that because I like her to suffer! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! YS: -_-;; Weirdo. She silently went out the door and into the night.

"We'll be leaving now, Yami. Get well soon, Yuug'," Jounouchi said. Ryou and Honda also expressed their sympathy for Yuugi before leaving. Yami closed the door behind them and sighed.

"All right, aibou. Time to go to bed, now," Yami told him.

"Okay, Yami," Yuugi yawned. 

Together they walked up the stairs, and walked into the bedroom. A/N: Yo, you hentais! Get your mind out of the gutter corner RIGHT NOW! YS: Yeah, the authoress isn't pushing the rating _too _much.

Yugi flopped down on the bed and fell asleep immediately. Yami smiled and whispered four words before disappearing into the puzzle.

"Sleep well, my tenshi."

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: There! Finally done! Hopefully you guys would enjoy reading this chapter – which, by the way, is longer than last chapter's – as much as I enjoyed writing it! I now have some questions for you reviewers!

Should I add anymore characters of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast into this fanfic? Guess who the mysterious voice inside Anzu's mind is! (The first person to get this right can have chapter 4 either dedicated to Yami/Yuugi fluff or entirely Anzu/Téa bashing!!!!) Should I get a muse for my fic? Yuugi's already one of them, but I want another one. 

Tell me what you think!

Yami Strawberry: Yeah, and don't flame my aibou! Cause then _I_ will have to hunt you people down and waste MY precious time!

Princess Strawberry: *sweatdrops* Please r/r! ^_^ I won't be able to update until like what?Monday? Sorry, I have some kind of piano competition thingyI need to practice a lot!! "Ah! The pain!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Comfort

Princess Strawberry: V_V

Yami Strawberry: *whispers* She's a bit depressed about her piano competition. She's still fretting about how she's not good enough, and blah blah blah...

Princess Strawberry: *head snaps up* HEY!! I resent that! I don't fret! *goes back into bottomless pit of depression* v_____v

Yami Strawberry: *thinks: Now how in the world did I, the oh-so-innocent yami, get stuck with this spoiled hikari?* *aloud to readers* Yeah, whatever. *mutters to readers* And I know the perfect antidote for that. *snaps fingers and Yuugi and Yami appear beside her*

Yuugi and Yami: *clothing and hair all messed up* O_o Why are we stuck in this place?

Princess Strawberry: Ooohhh! Is it really you? *pinches their faces*

Yuugi and Yami: Itai! (ouch!)

Princess Strawberry: Oops, gomen (sorry)! Anyways, I got out of my depression mood...say, how did you two get into my room?

Yuugi and Yami: *points at Yami Strawberry*

Princess Strawberry: Oh, thank you SO much, Yami!!!!! You don't know how much this means to me! *goes hug YS*

Yami Strawberry: Whatever.

Princess Strawberry: Ignore her. Now she's the one who's going to get depressed. Anyhoo...I can get started on my third chapter! And since I asked you reviewers to answer my questions, I'll say the winner of "Guessing Who That Mysterious Voice in Tea's Head Is" is...DUN DUN DUN! It's Burning-Yami-Rain! Congrats!

Yami Strawberry, Yuugi, and Yami: *cheers unenthusiastically* Yay.

Princess Strawberry: -_-;;; Aww, come on! Give me something better than that! Just for this I'm going to have Yuugi say the disclaimer! ^_^

Yugi: WHAT!? No way am I saying those things in front *points* of all these people! Can Yami say it with me? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Princess Strawberry: *sigh* Fine.

Yuugi and Yami: YAY! Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (because if she did we'll all be tortured!). This fic, however, does contain some Yami/Yuugi fluff (-^______^-), and some Anzu bashing (=^_______^=)

"Speaking" 

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking to Yami telepathically/ 

//Yami speaking to Yugi telepathically// 

A/N: Me and my Yami interrupting you for a few seconds.

All: And on with the fic! ^________________^

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 3: Midnight Comfort

Yuugi had went upstairs to take a shower, and left Yami and Sugoroku in the living room alone. Sugoroku was catching up the news on TV. So, Yami was the one that had nothing to do at the moment. The clock chimed eleven. 

"Okay, Yami. Time to go to bed. Please tell Yuugi that for me," Grandpa stated. 

"Sure, Jii-chan," Yami replied and went upstairs.

//Hey, aibou?//

/Hai, Yami?/

//Jii-chan said to go to sleep.//

/OK. I'm almost done./ And the sound of water splashed through the stillness of the night.

Yami perched himself on the window sill of his aibou's - or rather, both of their room. He softly sighed to himself. How could he admit to his light that he loves him? He closed his eyes. He thought back to the days when he was Pharoah, in Ancient Egypt. He had power, and everything except love. His parents had died when he was just a little child, and the responsibility of being Pharoah had been on his shoulders ever since. His council had always bossed him around, saying that he was too young and too unexperienced. Yami hated those people. He had to stay inside the palace, doing nothing but listening to those old geezers ramble on and on about Egypt. Everyday, he would look out the window, and saw children playing happily in the market. How he longed to be like them! Until that fateful day, when he had to be locked in a Sennen Item. He had been last to be sealed, along with the Shadow Games inside the Puzzle. And 5,000 years later, he met his reincarnation - a much kinder and open-hearted version of himself. Heck, he would have given his throne to Kaiba if he could just admit to Yuugi that he loved him, to spend an entire day with him alone.

"Yami?" Yuugi's soft voice interrupted Yami's train of thoughts.

"Hai, aibou?" Yami said, not bothering to look at Yuugi, but instead focusing on the scenery outside.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to bed now," Yuugi replied softly, noticing that his Yami was deep in thought.

"Alright." With that simple reply, Yami disappeared into the Puzzle that laid on the bedside table for the night.

"Good night, yami," Yuugi whispered before turning out the lights.

Yami's Point of View

I heard the door creak behind me, and I immediately felt the gentle presence of my aibou. I couldn't turn around now; or else I would have gazed into his soft violet orbs. And I wouldn't be able to control myself if I had done that. So I settled myself to go back to the Puzzle after I heard aibou climbed into the bed. A/N:I know that's not what I typed before, but please! Bare with me!

~*~*~ Sometime at around 1 a.m. ~*~*~

Reader's Point of View

Yami felt a wave of sadness wash over him in his soul room. Yami shook his head to clear his mind. After all, waking up at one in the morning isn't exactly the brightest thing to do. 'Aibou!' Yami thought. A bright light flashed from the Sennen Puzzle and gently faded away. Yami rushed to his aibou's bedside and saw him crying. Yuugi had his arms around his knees, scrunched up like a shrimp. Yugi: HEY! I'm not a shrimp! . PS:Of course you are not! I'm just saying the position you are currently at makes you look like a shrimp! Ehehe... ^^; 'A nightmare?' Yami wondered as he bent down to shake his aibou awake.

"Aibou," Yami whispered softly. "Wake up."

Soon Yami found himself looking into endless pools of violet, part of it filled with tears, another part filled with afraidness, A/N: Is that even a word? O_o; and strangely, part of it filled with...love and lust?? 'Must be my imagination, Yuugi never looks like that!' But he nearly melted at that look anyway. Without warning, Yuugi flung his arms around Yami's neck and buried his head into his chest, knocking both of them on the ground, and in the process, they created a loud THUMP. Yami wordlessly encircled his arms around his aibou to return the hug as he felt wet patches on his leather shirt. Yami whispered soothing words into his ear, and Yuugi calmed down slightly after like what? 5 minutes? Yuugi still clung to Yami, but let go a bit to let Yami breathe.

"What's troubling you, aibou?" Yami asked when Yuugi was calm enough. "Another nightmare?"

Yugi nodded. "Oh, Yami, it was horrible! I dreamt that..." Yugi trailed off, and a visible pink flush appeared on his face.

"Dreamt what, aibou?" Yami gently prompted him to go on, giving him a reasurring hug.

"Well...I...IdreamtthatyoutriedtoprotectmebutgotkilledintheprocessandthelastthingyousaidwasaishiterubutInevergotthechancetosayIloveyouback." Yuugi said all of this in a rush. Now he is gasping for breath. Poor guy.

"Eh...care to repeat that slower, aibou?" Yami commented. Actually, Yami knew what Yuugi had said, but either he just wanted to confirm what he thought he heard, or to just hear Yuugi's sweet voice.

"No," Yuugi replied bluntly.

Yami's eyebrow rose. "And why not?"

"Because." Yuugi stated simply.

"Fine, I do know what you said, you know," and with that statement, Yami got up from the ground and carried both of them to the bed.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You DID? But how...?"

//I can read your mind, aibou. Remember?// the spirit of the Puzzle's voice echoed in Yuugi's mind.

/Rats./ 

Soft laughter filtered through the link. //Maybe you should put up stronger defense barriers, aibou.// Yami teased his aibou.

Silence. Ignorance always does the trick.

"Want some hot chocolate, aibou?" Yami spoke up after a long silence.

"Sure."

Yami picked up both of them and went noiselessly down the stairs. He flicked on the kitchen lights and let Yugi mix the chocolate up. They went to the living room, and Yugi sat on the couch, bringing his knees up and keeping his cup close to feel the warmth. Yami got behind him and wrapped his arms around his aibou's waist, one for keeping him warm, and the other to enjoy the presence of his soul partner.

Yuugi shivered visibly when Yami's baritone voice reached his ear. But Yami had simply said...

"I'll never leave you alone to suffer, aibou." That was the closest thing Yami could say to "I love you" without actually indicating it.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress's Notes:

Princess Strawberry: Did that suck or what! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but I was busy doing things. Anyways, Christmas is coming up, and I have to write letters. I'll try to update more during winter break!

Yami Strawberry: You'd better.

Yuugi & Yami: Yeah. *echoes*

Princess Strawberry: -______- I know. DON'T nag. *brightens considerably* Please read and review! By the way, should I have some Bakura/Ryou fluff, too?

*In some secluded spot in my house*

Yami: I bet that she's going to get only ten reviews for this chapter.

Yami Strawberry: I bet that she's going to get twenty or above! I have complete faith in my aibou!

Yuugi: GUYS!

Yami & Yami Strawberry: Eep! Sorry, Yuugi/aibou!

Yuugi: *calmly* I bet she's going to get fifteen reviews for this chapter.

Yami & Yami Strawberry: O.O Ok, now that's what I call weird.


	4. Chapter 4: Homeork Session and then Some

Princess Strawberry: Hello, everybody! Here I am with a brand new chapter! Oh, and thank you to Yuugilover3 for putting me on her "Favourite Authors" list! Anyways, in answer to some of you people's questions....

1) Rogue Agent: You asked if Yami knows what Yuugi said, then how come he doesn't say "I love you" back?...Simple. Yami knows Yuugi is innocent and too pure for his own good, so he isn't pushing him too hard.

2) EEP, sorry agentpudge! But I have a question for you. How did I make you reduce your vocabulary? *cocks head in curiousity*

3) Oh, and Amethyst Sin? I don't plan on making Anzu die, because I still need to torture her. I don't plan on making Yami french Yuugi yet, but maybe in the later chapters, when Yami OR Yuugi confesses to each other.

Now...where are the rest of the people?

*Somewhere in another room*

Yuugi: Ah hah! I WIN THE BET!!! *does happy dance* You two owe me some money! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami Strawberry: -___-;;; Darn it! How could I lose to you???

Yuugi: *bottom lip quivers*

Yami: Hey! Don't hurt my aibou!

Yami Strawberry: Yeah, but you are the King of Games, but being beaten by your own light? Come on! That is absolutely ridiculous! 

Yami: Good point! AIBOU!!!!!

Yuugi: *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *melts* All right...we'll start the fic right now. Happy?

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

^The receiver's end^

^^The phoner's end^^ A/n: Is "phoner's" even a word? O_o

A/N: Us interrupting you for a few seconds ~*~

Disclaimer: Why am I stuck with this job when no one else is here? *stamps feet* Anyways, Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses for this fic. There will be more Yami/Yuugi fluff, and more Anzu bashing! I present to you, "Chapter 4: Homework and then Some" of Peaches and Chocolate! Enjoy!

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 4: Homework and then Some

Yuugi awoke the next morning groggily to find the cup he was drinking from yesterday was removed from his hands. He shrugged, then snuggled back towards the warm body. Wait a minute... a warm body? 

Yuugi jerked awake, waking Yami up in the process. All the things that had happened yesterday night flooded back into Yuugi's mind. Yuugi mumbled something about phoning his friends to come over to finish their homework because they didn't get the chance to do so yesterday. Yuugi dragged his feet sluggishly out the room, then he went back on his word. He re-entered the living room, grabbed his cup, and went into the kitchen. Yami noiselessly followed him. Yuugi turned on the tab and cleaned the cup. The window was left open, which was strange, considering the fact that it was only seven thirty in the morning. The fluttering movement of a piece of paper caught Yuugi and Yami's attention. Yuugi beat Yami to it, however, he slipped, causing him to fall backwards, and Yami caught him just in time. Yami noted a faint blush on Yuugi's face. 'Aibou gets embarrassed too easily.'

"You know, aibou, you should be more careful," Yami stated as he hauled Yuugi to his feet.

"It's not my fault," Yuugi pouted. "Read this letter and you will probably have the same reaction!"

Yami grabbed the letter, which was still flying around the kitchen, and read it. His jaw dropped.

It read: 

*Dear Yuugi and Yami,

I am sorry, but I have been called away on another business trip A/N: Or archaelogical dig, however you want it. Just make this point straight - Sugoroku is NOT going to be home! ^______^, and I will be away for at least a week. You two don't really have to open up the Kame Game Shop during these times, at least once or twice a week is fine. All right, you two? Take care! I'll try and bring back some souvenirs for both of you!

Love,

Jii-chan*

"See?" Yuugi grinned, seeing the expression on Yami's face. It was priceless. Yami's ruby red eyes were huge, as if competing with Yuugi's violet ones. His mouth had been exaggerated to the point where it was past his Sennen Puzzle. A/N: You know the kind of manga they draw when they are really shocked and stuff? And their jaws touch the ground and they scream their head off? That's the kind I'm talking about. "I told you you would have a similar reaction as to mine."

Yami recomposed himself, thinking of a comeback he could throw back at his aibou. "Oh, yeah? At least I am not so clumsy, like a certain somebody I know." Yami winked at Yuugi, and the blush deepened to a light scarlet.

"Excuse me," Yuugi mumbled, and left the kitchen. He picked up the phone in the hallway, and dialed Jounouchi's number.

"Come on, Jou, answer the phone..." Yuugi growled softly.

^Hello? Jounouchi residence.^ 

^^Jou! How are you this morning? You sound a bit tired.^^

^I should be the one asking you the 'how are you this morning' question, Yuug'! You were unconscious for like six hours straight yesterday!^

^^Oh, did I worry you?^^

^Heck, yeah! I was scared half to death!^

^^Ok, Jou. Hang on...Yami needs to talk to me...^^ Yuugi placed his hand over the mouthpiece, and turned towards Yami. "What?"

"Nothing, aibou. Except the fact that it's already eight o'clock. And unless you want to supply lunch for your friends, I suggest you hurry up with the phone calls."

Yuugi gasped. "You're right, Yami! Hang on...I'll tell Jou now." ^^Joey, are you there?^^

^Yeah, Yuug'. So, why'd you call me this early? You know I always sleep in on weekends!^

Yuugi laughed softly. ^^I was getting to that. Since I was unconscious yesterday, I thought we might hold the Homework Session today. You know, finish off our homework for the weekend?^^ Yugi paused before adding, ^^Jii-chan is not going to be home, he has to go another trip.^^

All right, Yuug'. I'll call the others and we'll come at around... Jounouchi's voice trailed off, deep in thought.

^^Joey?^^ Yuugi's worried voice came over the phone.

^Huh? Oh, I'm still here, Yuug'. I was just thinking when we would come over.^

^^How about at twelve thirty this afternoon? After you guys eat lunch, you could come over.^^

^Great idea, Yuug'! I'll call the others and let them know.^

^^All right, Jou. Thanks. Bye.^^

^You're welcome, Yuug'. Bye.^

CLICK. The connection was cut.

"Ok, Yami. The guys would be here at around twelve thirty today. So I'm going to fix myself a brunch. Want some?"

Yami shook his head. "No thanks, aibou. I don't eat."

Yuugi shrugged. "All right, then. I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

Yami looked after Yuugi. 'I need you more than you realize, aibou.'

~*~*~ Too lazy to write what happens in the morning. Skip to the part when it is twelve twenty ~*~*~

"Yami! They will be here soon! Do you want to stay in or out of the Puzzle?" Yuugi asked, peering up at his darker half from the book he was reading.

//Does it matter, aibou? I mean, you will just be doing homework.//

/Yes, it does, as a matter of fact! I want you to stay out./ 'To enjoy his presence is more like it, Yuugi.' His conscience silently told him.

//Fine.//

The bell rang. Yuugi scampered off the couch, placed the book on the coffee table, and opened the door, revealing Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Seto, and.......Anzu - the least favourite person on his list. Sure, she might have helped him win the extra five starchips from Mai back in Duelist Kingdom, but he soon realized that she did that just to help his yami. So Yuugi settled down in silent hatred towards her.

"Hi, everyone! Come on in!" Yuugi chirped happily. There was a bright flash from the Sennen Ring, and Yami Bakura stood next to his aibou. A/N: You know what? I'm just going to call Yami Bakura, Bakura. OK? @__@ Hope that didn't confuse anyone... Bakura growled, and put a very possessive arm around his aibou's waist. "Ryou won't get hurt, right?" Bakura growled, a slight edge in his voice.

The rest of them sweatdropped, but Yuugi recollected his voice first. "Of course not, Bakura! It's just a homework session!"

"That's right, Tomb Robber no Baka. Your precious little aibou won't get hurt. Or why don't you just stay out of the Sennen Ring for this 'homework session' thingy? I'm sure Ryou would like that." Yami's voice drifted from down the hall. He came to a complete halt in front of the group, placing his hands firmly on Yuugi's shoulders. A pinkish tinge stuck to Yuugi's pale skin, but only Ryou noticed it. "Why don't you all come in? It must be really cold standing around that door. I heard it is minus ten degrees outside." Yami's cool and collected voice grew fainter as he led his aibou and himself back into the living room.

The gang trooped inside, taking off their winter garments and hanging it in the closets. Actually, Seto had a bit of trouble, since he had never been at Yuugi's or anybody else's house before. But with a little bit of help from Jounouchi because Yugi had turned the puppy dog eyes on him, he was able to settle around the living room with his homework laid in front of him comfortably.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Yuugi asked, contently sitting cross-legged on the ground, jutting his elbows on the table, and looking adorably cute.

"How about Math?" Jounouchi suggested, since it was his weakest strand.

"All right," everyone agreed. Well, almost everyone. Yami and Bakura, since they don't go to school, just sat around and picking up their conversations randomly. When they grew tired at it, they settled for a glaring contest. First glaring at each other, then looking back at their aibou with passion and love, then glaring at each other again, and the process continued until they found a new target: Anzu. They caught her staring at Yami, and found that the wanna-be-ballerina was not concentrating on her homework. So why not switch to another person. They were getting tired of glaring at each other anyway. They repeated the same process as before, but substitue Yami and Bakura with Anzu.

Presently, Yuugi stood up to get them all a snack. "I'll be right back. If anybody needs me, I will be in the kitchen." 

"Needs you?" Honda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuugi blushed. "Need me as in help, not that way!" And he disappeared into the kitchen, face positively resembling a well-grown tomato.

Ryou stood up. If what he suspected is true, then he'd better confront Yuugi soon. "Hey, Yuugi?" Ryou poked his head around the door and peeked in.

"Hai, Ryou?" A/N: If people had read other fics, you should all know what some Japanese words I use mean. Hai means yes. Iie means no. Aishiteru mean I love you. OK? ^.^

"Yuugi, do you like your yami?" he asked softly, but loud enough for Yuugi to hear it. 

Yuugi was shocked. Ryou knew??? "But how.........?"

Ryou smiled an understanding smile. "Don't worry, Yuugi, I won't tell anyone else. Besides," Ryou's voice dropped to a whisper, so Yuugi had to lean over to catch the words, "I like my yami too."

"Really? Congratulations, Ryou!" Yuugi smiled broadly, patting Ryou on the back. "Have you told him yet?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I suspect that you hadn't either?" Ryou smiled as Yuugi shook his head too.

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Hai, I promise."

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: Did you like that? Hopefully you do, because I spent a lot of time on this. But since today is P.A. Day and Teacher / Parent Conferences, I got a day off school, so I was able to update. The next time I will probably update is around Christmas Break. 

Yami Strawberry: Hey! I spent time on this, too. *attempts to do pout, but fails horribly*

Princess Strawberry: *smiles understandingly* I never said you didn't, Yami.

Yami Strawberry: *blinks* Really? Oh, I knew that. *scoffs but hugs me anyways*

Princess Strawberry: *chokes* C....C.an...'t bre.a...t...h..e..!

Yami Strawberry: Sorry! Anyways, for people who wanted Bakura/Ryou fluff, here's the start! And if anybody got any extremely good ideas of how to torture Anzu, please tell us! We know the glaring contest was a bit sheepish, but we rushed through this chapter. So, leh! *sticks out tongue*

Yami: Now look who's immature? *rolls eyes*

Princess Strawberry: Hey! You took my line!

Yuugi: -_-; Ignore them. Please r/r!!! ^________^

Princess Strawberry: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave yet! People who want a Yami/Yuugi fairy tale fic, please tell us! I know I posted this announcement in the other fic I wrote today, but just in case! 

~Ja


	5. Chapter 5: An Interesting Twist

Princess Strawberry: Wee! 55 reviews and I'm on another author's favourite list! Thank you to 'hunter by moonlight'. *bows continously*

Yami Strawberry: And thank you to Amethyst Sin, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, and Silver Dragon for their brilliant ideas of Téa/Anzu bashing! I think we will add an interesting twist for that prank idea from Yami Tsuki Tenshi...you know, the homework thing? Yeah. I don't think you people expected this.

Yami: Let's get over with the homework session thingy and PARTY!!!!!! Chocolate! *squeals*

Yugi: ^_^;;; *sweatdrops* Umm...he is a little...high right now. Why don't you read this chapter first?

Yami: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *dances around the room*

Princess Strawberry, Yami Strawberry, and Yugi: -_______-;;; Moron.

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

{Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura}

{{Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou}}

*__________'s Point of View*

~~~~~Time Change or Warnings...(whatever)~~~~~~~

((Us interrupting you for a bit))

Disclaimer: Since the other three are busy controlling the hyperactive Yami, I guess I am stuck with this job again. Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any characters she uses in this fic. Enjoy Chapter 4 of Peaches and Chocolate: An Interesting Twist in the Plot.

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 4: An Interesting Twist in the Plot

"Who wants some cookies?" Ryou and Yugi stepped out of the kitchen and stepped back into the living room.

"Cookies!? Where?" Tristan and Joey's ears perked and jumped up instantly. The room was filled with a soft roar of laughter at the two's antics.

"Here." Yugi held up the plate of food, but far enough so the two boys couldn't reach them. "On one condition." Yugi grinned.

"Shoot." Joey leaned his elbows on the table and his blond bangs fell into his eyes. Seto Kaiba gulped.

"You have to finish all your homework, while you two watch us eat." Ryou spoke up, smiling mischieviously.

"You got yerselves a deal, man," Joey shook hands with both Yugi and Ryou and worked furiously on his homework. 

"Oh, and Joey..." Yugi said slyly. "Don't forget to do your Science homework, History homework, Geography homework, Music homework..."

Joey buried his head into his arms and sniffled. He had forgotten all about the other subjects. But how? Probably because it is winter break. And holidays are suppose to be fun, right? And what do the teachers do? Stuff a whole pile of homework in front of them and tell them it is all due on the first day they come back!

"They are all insane, I tell yer," Joey mumbled. "How are we supposed to all of this junk?"

"Joey!" Ryou gasped. "How could you say that? Homework is just as important as food!"

((Me:Personally, I'm not that fond of homework either. But I want to get good grades and graduate with pride, not shame. So I'm kind of in between of Yugi/Ryou and Joey/Tristan. Téa, you ask, why she's not being compared? The answer is simple. Because she is a total freak from the planet Pluto! No offense to Sailor Pluto... ^____^;;;))

"Don't be such a nerd, Ryou." Tristan scoffed as he bent his head down to complete his share of homework so he could eat the cookies before Joey could devour them.

Meanwhile, Téa had stayed silent, which was surprising, since her favourite hobby was to give away one of her so-called friendship speeches 'for free'. I mean, come on! Nobody actually listens to them...right? Her paper stayed blank. Though her hand seemed to be moving across the paper with a pencil, all she did was scribble hearts with Yami and her initials in it. ((All:Ugh...GROSS!!!))

The rest of the gang continued to finish their homework. Occasionally Yami would sneak a glance at Yugi, but would catch Téa looking at him with a glazed look in her eyes. He inwardly recoiled and groaned. He was getting tired of that look. Bakura was also doing the same thing - watching his hikari out of the corner of his eyes, and would catch the wanna-be-ballerina staring at the Pharaoh. 

'So...that little wanna-be-ballerina has a crush on the Pharaoh...interesting...' Bakura smirked.

{Yami...what are you smirking about?}

{{Nothing, aibou...just finish your homework and let's get out of here.}}

{Yami! Tell me, please??} The image of the infamous puppy dog eyes of the hikaris flashed into Bakura's mind. 

Bakura groaned. {{Fine. You know the girl who sits two seats away from you to the right...}}

{Who, Téa?}

{{Don't say that name!}}

{Eep, sorry!}

{{That is okay. Anyways, she has a crush on the Pharaoh. But there is one tiny problem.}}

{What is it? I have to know, Bakura! Yugi loves his Yami, and by the way Yami is looking at Yugi now, I'd bet my Millennium Ring that he does too!}

{{My Millennium Ring is having strange vibrations towards her.}}

Confusion was clear on Ryou's face, and everyone else - with the exception of Téa - looked up from their homework to check on Ryou.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Yugi. I just had a temporary shock, that's all." Ryou smiled gently.

"Hey, Téa," Joey made a move to grab Téa's sheet of paper. "Whatcha doin'?"

"None of your business, Wheeler," she snapped, grabbing the paper back.

//I'm getting a strange feeling, abou...be careful.//

/I will, Yami./ Yugi walked up to her. "Umm...Téa? Are you finished your homework yet? It's almost four, and most of the guys have to leave." 

Something about Téa seemed strange, but Yami couldn't place it. He cracked his brain looking for an answer, but found none. 'Why does she remind me of someone? Is it someone I know from my past?'

Seto spoke up. "Téa, if you are not going to even attempt to finish your homework, why don't you just go home instead of staring at Yami all day?" Seto, always the blunt one.

Téa rose up from her seat, shaking with fury. "What did you say, mortal?"

"Téa, what's wrong? This isn't like you!" Yugi cried, rushing up to her.

"Stay out of this, shrimp," she snarled. Téa pushed Yugi away into a wall and he cried out in pain and fainted. 

((Me:Yugi has a tendency to faint in this fic, doesn't he? ^__~;;;))

Yami's forehead glowed with Ra's Eye, and stalked up to Téa menacingly. Surprisingly, it was Téa who spoke up first.

"Remember me, Pharaoh?"

Yami gasped in recognition. "Anzu!"

"That's right, Pharaoh. Me, Anzu." Téa's hair had grown until it reched her shoulder blades, and her eyes had turned to a shade of aqua green. Her face donned a dangerous look, meaning that she will turn quite violent if anyone dared to provoke her in any way. She was slightly taller than Téa by a few inches, but nonetheless you could still spot the differences. Unlike Ryou and Bakura.

"But...how? I thought that you were..." Yami stuttered.

"Dead? Yes, someone in your own palace "staged" my death and told all of Egypt that. Your face held no emotions whatsoever, though. How I was killed, what a weakling I was, and how I betrayed you."

The room was deadly quiet. The only sound that was heard was Yugi's whimpering.

"While you were away to those stupid meetings, I was secretly making the eighth Millennium Item. I overheard telling your counsellors that the seven most powerful mages were to be sealed into these ridiculous ornaments, and await the fateful day when someone releases them from eternal darkness. You yourself had said that you were going to seal youself in the Puzzle. And you did. When I heard that, I decided that there is no way in hell am I going to stand aside to watch you being torn from life, from our relationship. I died the same day you did, Yami, in hope that we can see each other again before we get released from these Items. But no. Your path and my path never crossed again. You died within royal walls, while I died out on the streets. Never would I think that a weakling like that pipsqueak Yugi Motou. And you," Anzu turned to face Bakura,eyes glinting with malice. "Being released by a shy, quiet boy like Ryou Bakura. Quite the contrary of you, Tomb Robber."

"Don't insult Yugi," Yami growled. Bakura did the same for his aibou. If there was one thing both yamis agree on, it's their hikaris.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Going soft, Pharaoh and Tomb Robber?" Anzu taunted.

Yami resisted the urge to knock Anzu out. She was always like that. Working up her opponents first, then attacking them when they tire out. Yami gave Bakura a warning glance before turning back to Anzu. " And this Millennium Item you created...?" Yami said calmly. "What is it called?"

Anzu smirked. "Glad you asked. It's called the Millennium Earring." She pulled back her hair and tucked it behind her left ear.

Joey, Tristan, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami all gagged. Why does everything has to be so girly?

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "You think that's funny?"

All of them fell silent, shaking their head like crazy. Suddenly, a movement occurred where Yugi was lying. He was regaining consciousness!

"Unn..." Yugi mumbled tiredly.

//Aibou! Are you all right?// Yami cried worriedly through their mind link.

/I'm all right, Yami...just give me a few minutes to rest and recover.../ Yugi's "voice" trailed off.

Yami cradled Yugi in his arms gently. 'Please, aibou. Please be okay...' Yami prayed to every god he knew. He presentloy heard a moan coming from below him. Yugi was waking up! Yami quickly hugged his hikari. Perhaps he was too relieved, because he tightened his grip on Yugi.

"Ya..mi....Can.'t br..e..a..t.h.e!" Yugi gasped for air.

"Sorry." Yami shifted his aibou's position into a semi-sitting one. He was still leaning against Yami comfortably.

Anzu's eyes narrowed until they were like slits. The Pharaoh never behaved like this back in Ancient Egypt! This little boy is going to be taught a lesson by Anzu herself. She was going to bring back the old Pharaoh, the one she used to know before, no matter what the cost is. How dare this pipsqueak steal Yami away from her! She quickly formed a plan in her head.

She waited until Yami put down Yugi on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Now was the perfect time to attack. The Millennium Earring glowed, and Anzu felt herself filled with power. She raised her hand - like the position Yami poses when he Mind Crushes someone - and poised it towards Yugi. She was a split second late, however. Yami came back to the living room. His eyes widened considerably as he took in the scene. The others were too shocked to move. Yami threw down the tray he was carrying and ran towards Yugi. Yugi looked petrified. He stayed in the spot Yami told him to, and his eyes showed shock.

Anzu launched the attack just as Yami reached Yugi. He threw himself in front of Yugi, taking the full blast. Anzu gasped and took a step back. This wasn't suppose to happen! Yugi was the one who was suppose to die, not Yami!

"Why? Why, Yami? Why do you protect the weakling!?" Anzu screamed, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Because I love him," Yami whispered.

"Yami..." Yugi choked on his words. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks like tiny streams, but Yugi made no move to rub them away.

"Shh..." Yami uttered softly. He raised his hand to rub away the tears. Yugi blinked, realizing that Yami's hand was slowly slipping.

"No, Yami," Yugi whispered, tears overflowing again. "Please don't die...I love you..."

Yami smiled sadly, and said in a strained voice, "I love you, too...aibou."

"Yami! NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed. 

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the living room.....

~ To be Continued ~

Authoresses's Notes:

Princess Strawberry: I'm evil, aren't I? Another cliffhanger! Sorry 'agentpudge'. Looks like I am going to make you lose most of your vocabulary words again.

Yami: So I die?

Princess Strawberry: I am not telling you. That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?

Yugi: *suspicious* What surprise?

Princess Strawberry: *smiles disarmingly* Nothing. And in case you are curious as to why I underline some of the words, it's because fanfiction.net does not put my italics to work! It appears on my draft, but it never appears on the net! Not fair! *stamps foot*

Yami Strawberry: This is quite long, you know. I don't know how anyone is patient enough to read all of this.

Princess Strawberry: *pouts* This isn't long! You should see some other ones! They have more than 10000 words per chapter! Anyways, for people who really adore Yami/Yugi fans (or any other people who like yaoi couplings), review! My goal for today is to achieve 85 reviews. (30 more than now.) Those are greatly appreciated!

Yami Strawberry: And for everyone who celebrates holidays...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

~Ja

P.S. There will be no updates this weekend. I shall be busy. ^__________^;;; Gomen!


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Fate

Princess Strawberry: Yay! 89 reviews! I know that is not a lot of reviews compared to some stories out there, but still! This is my very first story......

Yami Strawberry: Yes, we know. Don't worry, our dear reviewers, Yami won't die. He will live, in exchange of someone else's life...

Yami: I won't die? *eyes widen* Yes! But aibou is NOT going to exchange his life for me! *hugs Yugi protectively*

Yugi: *smiles weakly* Could you let go now, Yami? They promised me that they won't do that.

Yami: Oh. *lets go* Sorry.

Princess Strawberry: *coughs* Anyways. Yami, you have the honour to say the disclaimer for this chapter...if you don't want to die very painfully. *crosses fingers*

Yami: *O__________O* Okay, I will do it! Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses in this fic. Warnings are: there will be Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, and a teeny weeny bit of Seto/Joey fluff and Téa/Anzu bashing! Enjoy the fifth chapter (numèro 6 in the bar...) of Peaches and Chocolate: Twisted Fate.

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

{Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura}

{{Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou}}

l A yami to another yami l - This is for this chapter only though...

*__________'s Point of View*

~~~~~~~~Time / Scene Change or Warnings...(whatever)~~~~~~~~

~*~ Flashback ~*~

((Us interrupting you readers for a tiny bit))

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 5: Twisted Fate

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"No, Yami," Yugi whispered, tears overflowing again. "Please don't die...I love you..."

Yami smiled sadly, and said in a strained voice, "I love you, too...aibou."

"Yami! NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the living room...

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

The bright light dulled back into a mere flare, and the occupants of the living room blinked their eyes, making sure they are not having any hallucinations. There were only three people left in the room, and that included Tristan, Joey, and Seto. They rubbed their eyes once, twice, and thrice, and still...only three people remained.

"Where did the others go?" Tristan stated the obvious.

"Dunno," Joey muttered. 

"Wherever they are, I hope they're safe," Seto mumbled, mainly talking to himself. But Joey and Tristan heard him anyway.

Joey couldn't resist the urge to tease the millionaire. "Oooohhhhh....is Kaiba going soft?" he inquired in his Brooklyn accent.

Seto growled softly. "Don't tease at a time like this, puppy." He glared at Joey.

To avoid any possible arguments that will break out eventually, Tristan stood up quickly and said, "The others might have gone outside. I..I am going to look for them." He shut the door behind him, his hurried footsteps fading away gradually. Joey and Seto remained silent and avoided each other's gaze for the rest of the time.

~~~~~~~~ Scene Change: Wherever the others are...^^'' ~~~~~~~~

"Unngh..." Yugi moaned, clutching his head. It was nothing compared to what he had ever felt before. His eyes fluttered open to see blurry images and a swirl of colours. "Where are we?" He recollected his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was that Yami had drawn his last breath, he was crying, then a bright light appeared from the Millennium Puzzle. He figured that somehow, as if by magic, they were teleported to this distant land by the light.

Yugi heard groans around him, and he looked around. He found Ryou lying on top of his yami, which would look quite wrong if you didn't know they were lovers. He also spotted Téa lying unconscious by her yami, Anzu. She was sitting in a corner, unconscious and in a heap. Yugi felt tears stinging his eyes as he held the unconscious Yami closer to him. The tears threatened to spill, but he fought them back violently. He could not cry, he simply could not! Then he realized something. Tristan, Joey and Seto are not here! 'Where are they?' Yugi thought, looking around anxiously, hoping to see them, awaiting for a miracle.

A voice boomed out loudly, causing the teens to jump about a foot off the ground - except Yami.

"Who are you?" Yugi whimpered, slightly - okay, scratch that - really scared.

"I am Horus (or Ra, whatever you want to call him). Yami's father." he stated rather clearly.

Yugi and Ryou's jaws dropped open. Yami's father is a god!? "But...how..." Yugi stuttered.

"Little Yugi, I presume?" Horus questioned, and the said boy nodded his head. "Well, it is quite a fancy meeting you, even though it is in a situation where your loved one is gone. However," he added, seeing the surprised look on Yugi's face. "Yami is not really gone. He needs to go through one more trial before he is 'officially' dead. We shall begin that process..." he paused slightly, letting the newcomers absorb all the news. "...now." Horus snapped his fingers, and a table with about three people sitting behind him. "Let me introduce Anubis - the god of embalming, Isis (the god, not the character)..." his voice trailed off. The others nodded to show they understood, mentally requesting that he shut up. "Anyways," he continued against the gang's wishes. "If you will do the honours, Anubis."

Anubis nodded and pointed a finger ((Me: No, not his middle finger. It's his forefinger - index.)) at Yami, and he started glow a bright shade of amethyst instantly. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Téa, and Anzu all shielded their eyes to cover the bright light. The light faded away and they all gaped at him in shock.

Yami was now dressed in Egypt clothes, the ones he wore when he was Pharaoh. Gems and other types of jewels could be seen glittering away on his robes and the crown he wore. His magenta and gold robes flowed down and trailed behind him like a bride's gown. Yami opened his eyes, and his ruby orbs fell on Yugi. He smiled gently, knowing that this would be the last time he would see him. If not, well....

You might wonder why Yami glowed amethyst instead of yellow, like it has always happened. Well, according to legend, when Anubis points his index finger at the supposedly dead person, he or she will glow the colour of his most beloved treasure's eye colour. And that, of course, would refer to a human being. To Yami, his treasure he valued above all would be his other half, his aibou, his hikari, his Yugi. The light was also bright because there was a hint of white blended in with it. The white represented angel. 

"Yami, you have died, but if you pass this trial accordingly, another person can sacrifice their life for you if they wish. All though I see no reason to let you live again..."

"No! Please, please let Yami live! I would rather die than to see Yami die!" Yugi cried. "Please........." his whole body was racked with sobs. He fell down to the ground, chest heaving heavily. Yami's heart fairly wrenched as he watched the sight before him. Anubis felt himself softening, which is something he did not do often. 

"Fine, Yugi. Tell me what happened that brought you here. Then I would decide who to punish. Deal?"

Yugi sniffled, then nodded. "Deal."

"Begin."

"Well, it started like this. My friends came over to do homework, and I went to the kitchen to get some snacks with Ryou. But this is not important. I will get to the part about why we were sent here. Téa started acting weird, and she pushed me to the wall. I think I fell unconscious. When I came to, Yami picked me up, placed me in the couch, and walked to the kitchen. I think he was getting some hot chocolate and things for me to eat. Then Anzu, the spirit inside Téa's Millennium Earring, attacked. Yami took the full blast of it, and we were being sent here."

"Then, I presume it's Téa and Anzu's fault?" Anubis asked when Yugi indicated he was done.

"Yes."

"Um...." Anubis turned to Isis. "What do you think?"

"You know whatever you say is reasonable, I would agree with you."

"So is that a "Yes, I will punish Yami for this." or a "Yes, I will punish Téa and Anzu for this." ?" Anubis inquired impatiently.

"My final statement is..." the six held their breath. "I will punish Téa and Anzu." 

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura all releashed the breath they were holding and cried with joy. As for Téa and Anzu? Their mouths were stretched so big that bees could build their comb there. Anzu couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be invincible! Téa kept shaking her head. 'No, no, no, no! I didn't do anything wrong! I am too young to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"The final judgement has been made," Anubis announced. "Téa and Anzu are now officially not allowed on the Earth anymore. They have committed a crime far worse than murdering and rape. They have wounded an innocent soul by attempting to kill his beloved one. An evil deed like that would not be tolerated by anybody. Not me, not Isis, not Horus, and definitely not any human beings you lived with. You don't deserve to live, Téa Gardner and Anzu. ((Me: Last name? - as in I need an Egyptian one...)) You were supposed to be his _friend_, I presume, Téa Gardner? Why did you go back on your word when you said you would be there for him whenever he was in trouble? Both of you shall now suffer. But of course, the decision would be made by the one you inflicted harm upon."

Téa snorted. 'That wimp deciding our punishment? Fat chance. He can't even make his decision whether he wants to duel again or not!' However, Téa and Anzu had forgotten one mere fact that the bond between a yami and a hikari have. 

Mind link.

//I got a great idea, aibou.//

/Really?/

//Yeah! *inserts whatever the other readers wants Téa and Anzu to do at...their form of torture?*//

/That's a GREAT idea, Yami!/ "Um...Mr. Anubis...we were wondering if you could do *inserts the readers' choice of torture and death wishes* that."

"Sure!!! My great pleasure!" Anubis squealed. ((Me: Isn't he supposed to be serious? O________o))

~~ We take a break but readers go on to killing and torturing Téa and Anzu ~~

~~ Okay, break's over, and so is this chapter!!! ~~ 

=P

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: There, Yami did not die, and Téa/Anzu haters got their wish for torturing and killing them. Happy now? And I apologize if this chapter is so short...I kinda ran out of ideas.

Yami Strawberry: Figures.

Princess Strawberry: Shut up. *fire blazes in eyes and acts as the background*

Yugi: *says hurriedly to avoid any danger* Please read and review this chapter before the authoress turns into a demon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Back and Presents

Princess Strawberry, Yami Strawberry, Yami, and Yugi: *still celebrating from last chapter*

Disclaimer: I am going to celebrate with them *jabs thumb towards us* after I do the disclaimer. Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters in this story. There will be Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, and Seto/Joey fluff. Tea and Anzu bashing are over in this story, but you can always find this hobby in my other stories. 

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

{Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura}

{{Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou}}

*_________'s Point of View*

~~~~~~~~ Time / Scene Change or Warnings....(Whatever) ~~~~~~~~

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds)) ~*~

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 6: The Journey Back and Presents

The two yamis and hikaris stopped their celebration when Anubis turned towards them, his lips curled slightly in a smile. "Thank you...we have been looking for a way to get rid of her."

"No problem!" Ryou chirped. He suddenly frowned. "But since we have already helped you, could you do us a favour?" He used his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Anubis nodded. Who could resist such sweet eyes?

"Can we go home now?" Ryou finished his request.

Anubis nodded again. He turned to his fellow companions and asked if they had anymore questions for the youngsters. The response was no. The hikaris yelped with joy and walked towards the opening portal Anubis created for them to leave. Yami and Bakura were detained by Anubis and Horus, only to hear them say, "You two are so lucky to have such sweet hikaris." The spirits of the Millennium Items smiled slightly and mouthed, "Thank you." Then they disappeared along with their lights. Once they were on their way back to the living world, Anubis, Isis, and Horus burst from their serious manners and took out whistles, balloons, and other party stuff. The celebration in the Underworld has begun. Even the dead spirits of the other people were celebrating. 

POOF!

The four of them suddenly popped out in the middle of the living room, leaving everybody feeling both physically and emotionally stunned.

"Hey, Yug'," Joey said shakily. "You okay, man? You look a little shaken up." Okay, scratch that. He looked really shaken up. 

"Yes, I am fine, Joey," Yugi brushed Joey's hand away as it waved in front of his face. He was getting dizzy.

Everyone straightened up and stretched. They felt so cramped up. Joey's eyes were glued to Seto's muscular chest as he stretched. 

'Wow, Kaiba's got some good muscles. But he doesn't work out...' Joey's train of thoughts were interruped by Tristan's "grand" entrance by the front door. 

"I'm bac~k!!" Tristan shrilled. He noticed the others. "When did you get back?" He looked at them pointedly.

"When you were gone," Bakura snickered at the dumb question he just asked.

"Oh." He paused. He looked around the room. Someone was missing, but he couldn't place who. Then it clicked into his brain. "Where's Tea?"

Everyone's expression brightened a bit. "She was being tortured in the Underworld. Anubis planned to keep her there until he's satisfied with all the torturing and beatings he and the other people are giving her." 

"...right." Then he broke into sudden laughter. He fell on the ground, wheezing for breath. 

All of them sweatdropped, looking confused at his antics. "Er.........." Yugi took this opportunity and grabbed the remote. He was tired, but still needed some form of technological entertainment. Perhaps television could cure that. He randomly flipped through the channels, finding nothing good on. _At_all_. Everyone snapped out of their stupefy when their ears caught the Barney tune on the TV. A certain duelist got a sudden idea and whispered something in his second best buddy's ear. They both grinned like idiots and began to chant:

[1] "No Tea, No Anzu, Meaning there will be more food. For me, for you, and for everybody else, Oh, this is such a jolly day!"

The others took up the hint, and chanted as well:

[2] "No Tea, No Anzu, I feel like rejoicing now. But I should have been the one to take her soul away, But I guess it doesn't matter!"

[3] "No Tea, No Anzu, Oh, this Christmas is so good. No more friendship rants or starry eyes, Celebrate for the rest of the day!"

Yugi remained silent as the other six celebrated Tea and Anzu's downfall. Silent streams of tears rolled down his fragile cheek. Through their soul link, Yami felt a wave of depression and sadness attacking him right at the centre of his heart. He knew instantly that Yugi is still suffering from his trip to the Underworld, and the fact that his childhood friend, Tea, had left him - after all, Yugi still had a crush on her. Yami sighed. His aibou is so, or rather - too stubborn at times. He walked over to him and spoke to him gently.

"Aibou, stop crying over the past. What's done is done. You can't change that."

Yugi turned his tear-streaked face towards Yami, and his heart wrenched at the sight of the tear-filled amethyst eyes. "How could you say that? Tea was our friend! She was always there for us! She helped us defeat Pegasus! Don't you have any emotions, Yami?" he cried, breaking down again.

Yami stared at Yugi in shock. Never had he heard Yugi speak to anybody like that. That mere question left Yami speechless, but Bakura had had enough.

"Yugi! Stop acting like a five year old and stop sniffling and whimpering! Tea didn't care for you, she was a traitor! She wasn't really your friend at all! Why can't you understand?" Bakura exploded, causing Ryou to grab hold of his arms to stop him from doing anything dangerous. That did it. The explosion from the other yami snapped Yami out of his stupefy.

"You are not helping, Bakura!" Yami shouted, drawing Yugi closer to his chest. Yugi buried his head deeper into Yami's chest, getting his clothes all soaked, but Yami didn't seem to mind. "Keep your comments to yourself! Can't you see Yugi is upset?" Yugi clung on to his blue jacket and cried even harder.

Bakura lowered his head slightly in shame. "I am sorry, Yugi," Bakura whispered. ((Me; O.o Have you ever heard Bakura apologize before?)) Yugi nodded his head to show Bakura he had heard, and he in turn have been forgiven.

"Hey, Yugi," Seto spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. "While all four of you were gone, we brought over your Christmas presents. Do you want to open them now?" It was Christmas Eve, after all.

Yugi sniffled, and said, "Okay." Then suddenly he was surrounded by several boxes of beautifully wrapped presents, all finished up nicely with either a ruby red or amythest ribbon. Yugi scanned the different sized boxes carefully, deciding which to open first. He picked one wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper and a amythest ribbon right in the centre. On top of the box read "To: Yugi. From: Joey." Yugi opened it with renewed spirit, and gasped at the contents.

It was a rare holygraphic Dark Magician card, protected by a glass case. 

((Me: I am extremely sorry if I screwed up the way a card is projected. I don't have a deck, and I only learn some of it through you people's fanfics. So please spare me! Correct me if I am wrong please! I am begging you! 

Yami Strawberry: O_______o))

"It's...beautiful..." Yugi murmured, eyes brimming with tears once again. Suddenly he launched himself into Joey. "Thanks a lot, Joey!" his muffled voice called out around Joey's middle. 

"S'alright, Yug'," Joey chuckled. "Now get back to opening the rest of your presents."

Yugi wiped his tears and moved on a pale blue wrapped present topped with yet another amythest bow. Inside was several new computer game discs, which Yugi had always wanted. He opened the card, and found out it was from Tristan. "Thanks, Tristan," Yugi said politely.

Tristan nodded. He motioned at the other presents. "Go on, open them."

Next Yugi found one from Ryou and Bakura. He lifted it and was surprised that it was a bit on the heavy side. He opened it and blushed at the...thing...inside.

((Me: Care to guess? Here's a hint. This made Yami blush as well.))

Yugi quickly placed the present behind him to prevent anyone else from seeing it. Ryou and Bakura merely grinned and high-fived each other. Seto's present came next. It was wrapped in black with a ruby red bow. Whoa...hold it. Who ever heard that you wrap a Christmas present in black? Yugi ignored the fact and went on unwrapping. He found out it was a new laptop computer, complete with all the plug-ins and stuff. He opened his mouth to say something, but Seto interrupted him. "It's alright. You don't need to thank me." Yugi nodded. All the presents were gone. All that remained on the floor were littered bits of wrapping paper. The little hikari gathered up his now unwrapped presents and the gift bows carefully and placed them in a safe place. "Thanks, all of you." Yugi said when he returned from the kitchen. He stole a glance at the clock. It was 7:59. "Are you guys hungry? I could make you guys some food if you want."

A blonde and a brunett jumped up from the floor, looking around eagerly. "Do my ears hear FOOD!?" they both shouted together.

The others laughed. Even Seto Kaiba. 

"Yes, you did," Yugi said. "Anybody up for sandwiches?"

Six hands rose into the air. Yugi laughed again. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning in ten minutes. During that time, the sounds of toast popping out of the toaster, the fridge door opening and closing, and shuffling of feet. 

"Ta da! Twelve ham-and-eggs sandwiches all ready to go!" Yugi trilled as he walked out the door. Joey and Tristan were up instantly, trying to grab it out of the plate that was well balanced in Yugi's left hand. Yugi backed away from the two hungry teens, shaking his head and wagging his right index finger at them. "Uh uh, you guys eat last." Joey and Tristan pouted in a comical way, then went back to debating whether Tristan gets the last two, or Joey. Yugi offered the plate to Ryou first, since he was being the most quiet. Bakura sat beside him possessively, taking two sandwiches himself. Seto came next, then Yami. Yugi took his share, and left the plate unattended on the coffee table. Joey and Tristan, sensing that the plate has been left alone, made a mad dash to it. They both took the sandwiches hungrily, and swallowing it like this will be the last meal they will have. 

"Um, dis are good, Yug'!" Joey's muffled voice exclaimed as he forced himself to take in the sudden intrusion.

Yugi smiled. He knew he was good. He suddenly yawned. He was getting tired. Yami seemed to sense his hikari's tiredness, because he asked the others to leave. Yugi blinked. How did he know? 'Okay, that was a stupid question. We share a mind link, dork!' Yugi scolded himself mentally.

Ryou and Bakura were the first ones to stand. They bade the boys good night, and left the house. Tristan got up, saying that he was getting tired too. Joey started to stand, but Seto beat him to it. They squeezed out the door, muttering curses in a low tone as they made contact everytime. Finally, all that remained in the room was Yami, Yugi, and the bread crumbs somebody (somebodies) had left while chewing their food. Yugi got up to get the vacuum cleaner, but tripped due to his drowsiness. Yami caught him just in time. He hauled Yugi back up to his feet by his waist, almost crushing him into his strong embrace.

"Go to your room and get some sleep, aibou," Yami commanded in a gentle voice. Yugi nodded sleepily, and dragged his feet sluggishly up the stairs. Yami took out the small vacuum cleaner and wiped away all the food evidence. He followed Yugi's example, and retired to their room. Yugi was just changing into his light blue star-covered pajamas when Yami walked in. The spirit of the puzzle felt heat crept up his face when Yugi's perfect back was revealed to him. Yugi turned back, and was met face to face with Yami. Nothing was said when he made his way to the bed. He tripped, but Yami caught him. The only problem was that they both tripped after that. They tumbled on to the bed, stopping in the middle of it with Yami on top and Yugi on the bottom. Their faces were mere inches apart, their faces flushed, and panting for breath. Yami looked into those alluring amythest depths and felt himself lose it. He slowly closed the distance between their lips and...

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: I know I'm evil by creating the cliffhanger, but don't kill me, please! *crouches as rotten vegetable gets thrown by angry readers*

Yami Strawberry: Yeah, don't kill her, or else she won't continue!

Yami & Yugi: NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!! THE HORROR!!!!

Princess Strawberry: She was just kidding. She didn't mean that. *shoots death glare at Yami Strawberry* And if she did she would probably find herself locked in the Millennium Watch again, with no one to release her from it ever again!! *evil cackle*

Yami Strawberry: O___________o Hell no!

Princess Strawberry: Anyways, I'll try to keep this short, but there is so much to say! First off, I would like to thank LadyPegasus for putting me on her "Favourite Authors" list. I never thought I would make it to nine people in such a short period of time! *does happy dance* Ahem, as I was saying before I was carried away, thank you to everybody who reviewed. 104 reviews! I could hardly believe it when I first opened my account. And then, a BIG SORRY to all who was checking this story to be updated. And now, I have four things to ask you readers:

1) Should I do a lemon for this? But please keep in mind that this will be my first, and it will majorly suck. I would not put it in this story, but in a new one so I don't ruin the image of this. So.....

2) Should I do a sequel to this too? Please state what kind of sequel you want though; I still haven't fully decided yet, but if you people are all go at this, I'll do it!

3) Which story should I update next? I want to post it up before Chinese New Year is passed. 

4) Does anybody actually read the little interruptions I put in? If you didn't, then listen to this: You know the three "chants" I put in there? Guess who sang those parts!

That should be it...oh, and one more thing.

All: HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR for all you Chinese readers!

Yami Strawberry: You do realize that nobody reads these long authoress' notes, right?

Princess Strawberry: *ignores her* Please read and review!


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE

Princess Strawberry: Hi hi! This isn't an update, but rather an important authoress note that you must read! Before I start, however, I would like to thank DogsruleW and Difinity for putting me on their "Favourite Authors" list! That makes me on fourteen of authors and authoresses!! ^________^ Extremely happy! And I got 135 reviews so far! And only for seven chapters too! I'm very proud of myself...considering this is my first story, and...

Yami Strawberry: You're babbling, aibou.

Princess Strawberry: I am? Well, forget that. Let's see...there's nine votes for lemon, and four votes for no lemon. O____O Whoa, you people takes this seriously, don't you? Well, I'll try my best at that. Be sure to review and give me your opinion on it! I don't care if you flame me. I know it will suck anyway. I'll try to post it up by Valentine's Day as your present...

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Which two is it about?

Princess Strawberry: I'm not that sure. I might write it so that readers can take it from their favourite pairings point of view....

Yugi: WHAT!? It's Wednesday, Valentine's Day is Friday, and you still haven't decided!? What kind of authoress are you?

Princess Strawberry: ^_____^;;; Umm....well, don't review this one, but if you want to in case you haven't reviewed chapter seven, then go ahead. Oh, and I'll "Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!" soon. And then "Let's Take the Arts at Domino High", 'k? I hope you can bear your temper at my slowness. Damn it on all the homework that teachers are piling on us! *thumps table in frustrated manner* Please excuse me....

Yami Strawberry: Don't even ask what happened...


	9. Chapter 8: Peaches and Chocolate

Princess Strawberry: 153 reviews!? I must congratulate myself; I never thought I would make it to this far! ^__^ Thank you to all who reviewed! Thank you to shock-a-lot, EgyptianQueen17, darkdiva and her Yami Seth, Devil Malik, the one who posses Insanity, and Hikari no Yami for putting me on their "Favourite Authors" list! And I'm sorry for putting you people at a cliffhanger last chapter, well, the one before the "IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE". I had to end it somewhere, I swear to God, I didn't mean to keep you people in suspense!

Yami Strawberry: I don't think that they believe you.

Princess Strawberry: v__v I know. But how's this? This is the last chapter, if you want a sequel, say it in the reviews now! Or it might be too late! "Thank You" notes come after this, so look for your name in that huge list! ^___^ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. On with chapter 8! Oh, and mind you, this chapter WILL contain heavy lime to mild lemon...so I'm staying out of this and let my yami write this one. *shivers* And don't complain...her writing skill isn't THAT bad...*voice trails off*

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

~~~~~~~~ Time / Scene Change or Warnings....(Whatever) ~~~~~~~~

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds)) ~*~

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 8: Peaches and Chocolate

Yami slowly closed the distance between their lips, and Yugi responded hesitantly. He deepened the kiss after a minute or two, and Yami eagerly probed the inside of Yugi's mouth. The sweetness stung Yami's senses, and he surrendered himself to his hikari's submissive body. His tongue met Yugi's, and he had the sudden urge to "play" with his partner. His fingers made its way to Yugi's collar, where he gently lifted the rope that held the Millennium Puzzle over his head, surprisingly not breaking the long kiss. As we all know, humans need to breathe, so Yugi tore away, face flushed, panting for breath.

"You know," Yami remarked as he too, gasped for breath. "Why did you choose this particular day to wear so many buckles?"

Yugi shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," he panted. "Just felt like it?"

"Well, you picked a bad day," Yami growled as his fingers fumbled with the buckle. They slipped and his fingers accidentally brushed Yugi's neck gently. Yugi shivered delightedly, enjoying the new sensation Yami was giving him.

"I did, did I?" Yugi purred back, his hand ran up and down Yami's leather-clad leg. Now it was Yami's turn to shiver.

//You're asking for it, aibou...// Yami warned mentally.

/And if I don't care?/ Yugi replied seductively, his eyelashes batting furiously.

Yami growled out loud again, being unsuccessful at unbuckling the offending garment.

"Need help?" Yugi's voice was laced with lust, yet at the same time, it sounded sweet.

//Of course.// But with that response, Yugi simply pulled away.

"Hey!" Yami pouted cutely, causing Yugi to laugh.

"That won't work on me," Yugi reprimanded him gently, tapping him lightly on the nose. Yami blinked. "I'm the one who's supposed to be cute here, right? Besides, I'm hungry. Let's go raid the kitchen and see what we can chow on. You coming?"

"Oh, yeah," Yami jumped off the bed and offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi rolled his eyes at the formal gesture. "May I?"

"I'm not a lady, Yami," Yugi giggled. "But okay."

Together the two ran down the stairs and switched on the light. They both blinked at the sudden brightness. Yugi recovered from the light and made a bee-line for the fridge. Meanwhile, Yami was looking through the cupboards.

"Aw, man!" Yugi groaned in dismay. "There's nothing good in the fridge...except for a few peaches and two containers of..." He peered into the plastic box and squealed in delight. "CHOCOLATE!!" He turned to a notepad and with a pen, he scribbled lazily: Make sure to go to grocery store to buy more food to eat. "Did you find anything, Yami?" 

Yami's head emerged from the cupboard and coughed at all the dust he received. "I found this." He shrugged as Yugi walked forward and grabbed the box out of his hands. 

"Ohh...this gives me a fantastic idea," Yugi said suddenly. "How does chocolate fondue sound?"

"Fabulous!" 

Yugi whipped open the drawer and pulled out a lighter. By accident, he hurt his index finger while lighting it. He yelped out in pain, tears gathering at his eyes, threatening to spill. In a split second Yami was at his hikari's side, soothing him, easing away the pain. Yugi blinked as Yami took the digit into his mouth and gently sucked on it, the pain ebbing away. Yugi blushed faintly as Yami released him.

"Thank you," he stammered a bit as he stepped away from his counterpart.

"Now what did you do with all that chocolate?"

"Oh, right...it's boiling, see?" Yugi laughed nervously while getting out a cutting board and a knife. He took the peaches out of the plastic bags and began cutting them. All too soon, the fruits were dipped in, one by one, and Yugi and Yami began eating them.

"Hmm...delicious!" Yami exclaimed as he reached for the fourth piece.

Yugi, seeing as how almost all the peach slices are gone and still a whole ton of chocolate left in the container, blew out the fire that kept it warm, forgot about using his stick, just stuck his finger in it, and licked it off his index finger. 

"This way is more yummy!" Yugi countered as Yami stared at him.

"That," Yami said mysteriously. "Gives me a GREAT idea." His eyes burned.

Yugi gulped. Whenever Yami used that tone of voice, it meant something bad. And in this case when Grandpa is not here to hold him back, Yugi's in for it now.

Yami took the whole bowl off the holder and brought it over, leading Yugi back up to their room.

"What are you doing, Yami?" Yugi squeaked as he stumbled up the stairs.

"You'll see," Yami replied, not bothering to turn around as he charged up to the second floor with Yugi flying behind him. Yami flung Yugi on to the bed and locked the door behind him. Yugi sat on the bed, looking confused and a bit terrified at his darker half. Yami stalked towards his hikari and put the bowl of chocolate on the table dresser. Yugi, with his feet still dangling over the bed, stared at his yami with wide eyes as Yami advanced on him, like a predator stalking a prey. Yugi gulped nervously.

He yelped as Yami suddenly pounced on him, pinning him forcefully on the bed. "You know," he said lustfully. "I didn't get the chance to finish what I was doing." 

Yugi struggled to keep his voice calm. "And what was that?"

"This." With that said, Yami kissed Yugi. _Hard_ on the lips. Yugi responded happily, glad that Yami felt the same way he did. Impatiently Yami got rid of Yugi's shirt by using his magic. His counterpart barely took notice of the absence of the garment and settled his fingers inside Yami's hair, gripping it gently. Yami tore away from his aibou's lips and made his way to his neck.

Getting a response, Yami moved on eagerly. He trailed kisses to his neck, gently licking the ear. Yugi shivered visibly, and Yami was delighted. Abruptly he left the crook of Yugi's neck and travelled downwards, towards the chest. Yugi whimpered at the loss of heat.

Drawing random patterns on the chest, Yami playfully lapped his tongue over both the nipples. Extracting a moan from Yugi, he drew more random patterns on his chest.

Yugi, getting irritated that Yami gets the "spotlight", jerked suddenly and Yami fell back in surprise. Yugi smirked, ((Yami Strawberry: He can smirk? O__o Right...)) and attacked Yami's chest. Since the black leather tanktop was already removed by his magic, Yugi strategically overlapped everything inch of the skin with his lips. 

Yami, not used to this new position, shifted and felt Yugi's hip grind against his own. They both gasped at the friction and heat that single movement produced. Heaving a strangled yell, Yami pushed Yugi back up, and leaned over to grab the bowl of chocolate.

((Yami Strawberry: You think I'm going to leave that delightful snack just lying around? Never!))

He dipped his finger inside and with his free hand, he pushed Yugi back on the bed. The chocolate seemed to smear itself on to Yugi's bare chest as Yami scribbled. Yugi squirmed uncomfortably as the substance was applied to his skin. Finally, Yami leaned back, satisfied at his "masterpiece".

It read "Tenshi" [1] in chocolate.

"Mine." Yami whispered as he proceeded to lick off the sweet substance. Low vibrations sounded from both their throats.

At last, Yami couldn't take it anymore. He got up suddenly and turned around to face Yugi, whose face was decorated with sweat. Chocolate had been deftly cleaned, and Yugi's face bore a glowing look. Mouth slightly opened, it opened even more as Yami asked him a question unexpectedly.

"Tell me, aibou. Do you prefer peaches, strawberries, or mangoes?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((Yami Strawberry: Hmm..should I stop here?

Yami & Yugi: NO!

Yami Strawberry: But I'm running out of ideas to write!

Princess Strawberry: *muffled voice* Is it done YET!?

Yami Strawberry, Yami & Yugi: NO!

Yami Strawberry: I told you, it's heavy lime and mild lemon. MILD, I tell you! Can I skip?

Yami: Fine...but you'd better make it up to us!

Yami Strawberry: How about more chocolate?

Yami & Yugi: Okay! ^__^ *goes off to room since I can't write what they did))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silent night was piereced as two certain teenagers screamed out each other's name during their...climax. Ryou, with Bakura, were perched on one of the trees' branches, just outside of Yugi and Yami's room; yet hidden in the shadows so that the two tri-coloured teens can't see the two white-haired ones.

Bakura buried his face into his hikari's hair, sniffing in the vanilla smell of his aibou's shampoo. Ryou leaned back at the touch, body almost molding into Bakura's.

"It's nice to see that they have finally admitted it, eh, Bakura?"

Bakura nodded silently in Ryou's hair, still absorbing the fact that fate had been kind to him, a Tomb Robber, to let him have such a sweet and kind counterpart, so unlike his own.

Ryou's giggle brought him out of his train of thoughts. "Let's go home now, ok?"

"Yeah..."

The two walked home happily, both looking blissful and hand in hand, they made their way towards the house that was three blocks away from the Turtle Game Shop.

~~~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~~~ ((Too lazy to type it all out...^^;;))

Yugi yawned, stretching, and accidentally smacked his hand against someone's face. He blinked and felt someone breathing close to him, with arms wrapped around his waist in a protective manner. His face flushed with colour as last night's activities flooded back into his memory. Still blushing, he didn't even notice that Yami had woken up because of receiving a slap in the morning, and was nipping gently at Yugi's neck.

Wanting to get out of bed, Yugi pushed his yami away reluctantly and started to get up. A sharp intake of breath and then a loud wince brought Yugi back on the bed.

"You won't be able to walk for a while, aibou," Yami observed, noticing Yugi's exhausted state. "Yes, it will hurt for a while, but not that long. You will still make it when school starts."

Yugi's eyes teared up. "But it hurts, Yami. It hurts A LOT." He winced again as he moved.

Yami closed his eyes. Never in 5000 years had he cried, and only on rare occasions did he reveal himself as to who he is. 

//I'm sorry, aibou, for causing you this much pain.// Yami used to mind link to speak his ideas out, not trusting himself to speak.

/It's okay, Yami. I.../ Yugi faded out, blushing furiously. /...enjoyed it. It's not your fault./

Yami smiled despite of his aibou's pain. //You're very kind. I shouldn't even deserve to have you as my soul partner; so unlike me.//

/Ah..Yami. That's where you're wrong. Remember to Ying-Yang I showed you when we went to the Chinese Temple Grandpa brought us to before he left?/ Yami nodded at that. /We're two halves, Yami. You're the dark part of me, and I'm the light part of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially now that we are.../

//...one//

They both smiled and drifted into sleep once more.

Later that day, a taxi screeched to a stop in front of the Turtle Game Shop and Sugoroku Motou stepped out of it. Paying the driver and getting his luggage bags out, he unlocked the door to the store quietly, as to not disturb anyone. He settled in and went into the kitchen. What he saw shocked him tremendously. Garbage littered the ground and the countertops were covered in water and with a knife. He inspected it carefully; no serious damage was done, but still...he had told the two boys to look after the house, not to destroy it. Or make it even more messy in the matter.

He climbed the stairs, finding the door to his grandson's room slightly ajar. He peeked in, and the sight that met his met eyes shocked him again, yet at the same time, happy. Happy for his grandson at being able to find comfort in someone's arms, and the long-seeked guardian-friendship broke through into blossoms of love. He smiled widely and closed the door behind him.

After he left, Yugi stole a peek before closing his eyes again, but not without a final giggle.

~ Owari ~

[1] Tenshi means "angel" in English, ok?

Authoress' Notes:

Yami Strawberry: *rambling* I did not just write this crappy chapter. I shouldn't be ruining my aibou's work by my own stinking writing! Oh man, she's going to kill me! *runs away and hides*

Princess Strawberry: *still muffled voice* NOW can I come out of this stuffy closet!?

Yugi: Yeah, the story's over.

Princess Strawberry: *gulps large amounts of air* Phew...well, I trust that Yami Strawberry has gone over the spelling and grammar herself, so I'm not going to bother to check it. Sure, I can stand the lime-ish scene, but I don't want to do that right now, especially when I'm sick. *coughs*

Yami: As much as you guys hate us for not updating, you will review, right? *attempts chibi eyes*

Yugi: *laughs* You suck. Read and review, please! *big chibi eyes* And don't forget to choose if you want a sequel or not! 


	10. Thank You Notes

Princess Strawberry: This is officially the end of "Peaches and Chocolate", but don't worry, if you people want a sequel, then I'll write one! This is just a "Thank you" page to all you lovely reviewers!!

Peaches and Chocolate

Chapter 1: Goddess 33, Blue September, NekoNeko, Yami Dragoness, YamiWeb, Motou Yasu, Vera, Rogue Agent (x2), Mystery, Tikibeans, invader mya and her yami's, zypher, JR, Aleksey, BlackFire, Silver Dragon, Ragnarok XIII, Amethyst Sin, Princess of Anime, Prissy, moonnymph, Betryal, Kawaii Kai, vic'z gurlo, VegetasGurl, Guardian-381, and ???.

Chapter 2: Lyra, Sakura-Hikaru, Tranquility, Ragnarok XIII, agentpudge, Motou Yasu, Burning-Yami-Rain, Silver Dragon, loanshark, Trinity Connor, Amethyst Sin, Princess of Anime, Prissy, Betrayal, Kawaii Kai, and vicki.

Chapter 3: agentpudge, Ame Tenshi, DemonSurfer, Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell, Rogue Agent, loanshark, YuugiLover3, Uriko-chan, Burning-Yami-Rain, Amethyst Sin, Chibi Seien, catherine, the one who posses Insanity, Starkiss, Princess of Anime, Prissy, moonnymph, Betrayal, and Kawaii Kai.

Chapter 4: Silver Dragon, agentpudge, Ame Tenshi, Chibi, Tenshi Ni Tsuite no Genjitsu, Akemi, Destiny's Light, Burning-Yami-Rain, Amethyst Sin, loanshark, Neko Oni, Princess of Anime, Prissy, Betrayal, and Kawaii Kai.

Chapter 5: Yami Anime Writer, Ame Tenshi, Silver Dragon, shadowguardian, Jadesaber, Chibi, agentpudge, Danim, Lady Kaiba, MidnightSky, Chibi Seien, Princess of Anime, Wolfchanger, Burning-Yami-Rain, Rain Kiounshii, ?!?!?!, loanshark, Amethyst Sin, Prissy, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, Nicola Meskhenet, moonnymph, Betrayal, and Kawaii Kai.

Chapter 6: Princess of Anime, Gin Ryu-chan, Motou Yasu, loanshark, Burning-Yami-Rain, Amethyst Sin, Princess of Anime (x2), I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, Chibi, moonnymph, Betrayal, and Seventh Sage.

Chapter 7: Princess of Anime, moonnymph, Raiegki Reiko Leviathan, Motou Yasu, ^_^, aznstarangel, firedraygon97, pure insanity, Ranma Higurashi, Nicola Meskhenet, Starkiss, Wanita, Chibi, Prissy, Tjay_Motou, Towairaito Zoon, Vegeta-Gohanluvr28, Chiso and Neko, DragonBow, you know who i am, Brigeta, Diamond, Amethyst Sin, Difinity, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, and Seventh Sage.

Chapter 8: firedraygon97, Yami/Yugi (x2), Amethyst Sin, Chaos Angel, Vegeta-Gohanluvr28, vic'z cute lil gurlo (vicki), lime, and Aznsilhouette247.

Chaper 9: Jadesaber, Klonoa, Starkiss, moonnymph, Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond, firedraygon97, Burning-Yami-Rain, Towairaito Zoon, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p, Amethyst Sin and Yami Phiona, Bronze Eagle, babygurl, Dark Ryoko, Deity, Yami Dragoness (x2), VegetasGurl, Hikari, Chaos Angel, Nicola Meskhenet, Devil Malik, Elusitania, Seventh Sage, Laina, Harathina, Celestial Magician, and Kurayami Ryuu.

That makes a total of 185 reviews. Thank you, minna-san! *bows* My sequel will be up soon! ^__^ Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
